Benutzer Diskussion:Tyrion the imp
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:House Connington.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Megara77 (Diskussion) 20:09, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Cool, vielen Dank für die neuen Seiten :) Cool, vielen Dank für die neuen Seiten!!! Megara77 (Diskussion) 18:03, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Danke für den Hinweis auf der Seite Niedere Häuser im Bezug auf die Kronlanden. Das mit Drachenstein hat mich auch länger beschäftigt, da man es nicht so einfach einordnen kann. Ich hoffe ich hab das ganz gut hingekriegt. --DoctorSSTRANGE (Diskussion) 09:03, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Images Hi, I noticed you copied a number of coat of arms images from our wiki. It is nice to know that you like them. Your are allowed to use these on this wiki if you attribute (say where you got is with link) them. Cheers,Scafloc (Diskussion) 08:16, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi Tyrion, nachdem Scafloc sich schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet hat sollten wir schauen, dass wir das Copyright für alle verwendeten Bilder wieder auf einen aktuellen Stand bringen, d.h. zu jedem Bild, das wir verwenden, sollte eine Copyright-Angabe gemacht werden. Bei den Wappen ist das recht einfach, die englische Seite hat uns erlaubt, sie zu benutzen, wenn wir auf die Quelle hinweisen. Ich weiß, es ist lästig und ein bisschen Arbeit, aber bitte markiere Deine Wappen noch mit der Quelle. Kurze Anleitung: 1. http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Haus_Feist als Beispiel 2. Wappen anklicken 3. Link des Bilds öffnen (http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:250px-House_Stout.png) 4. Bearbeiten 5. Code-Ansicht (!) 6. einfügen: 7. *** ersetzen durch die Originalseite des Bildes von der awoiaf-Seite, in diesem Fall: http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/File:House_Stout.PNG 8. Seite speichern Das ganze ist notwendig, weil Wiki nur so funktioniert und weil Scarfloc nicht locker lassen wird ;) Vielen Dank! Megara77 (Diskussion) 19:54, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) zu 7. diese Vorlage geht mit folgendem Text in der Code-Ansicht, die Du noch in je setzen musst (Beispiel Haus Mormont-Wappen: Urheberrecht info|type=gfdl|text=Made by the users of AWOIAF. The complete list can be seen http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/File:House_Mormont.PNG Megara77 (Diskussion) 19:57, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ach Mist, es muss natürlich zu 6. '''sein und der Link ist auch wieder "übersetzt", der steht ja immer in ... also: ''2x geschweifte Klammer'' offenUrheberrecht info|type=gfdl|text=Made by the users of AWOIAF. The complete list can be seen ''eckige Klammer offen''http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/File:House_Mormont.PNGeckige Klammer geschlossen2xgeschweifte Klammer geschlossen' Megara77 (Diskussion) 20:00, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi Megara77, danke für die Anleitung. Ich werd versuchen bei allen bildern das zu machen.... (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 10:26, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) Hey, hast Du eine Liste von Kategorien, die Du regelmäßig benutzt? Ich hab über die Kategorien leider keinen Überblick und würd gern ein paar überflüssige rauswerfen. Wir können auch gern mal EMailen: peter.pasettiATgmx.de Megara77 (Diskussion) 14:04, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi, also ich verwende vorallem die charakter und ort kategorien (zb. charaktere aus ...., mitglieder von ...., orte in ....., inseln, städte.....). ich würde vorschlagen das die kategorien der einzelnen häuser im moment noch überflüssig sind, da ja eh nur maximal 1,2 Seiten darauf verlinkt sind. (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 14:18, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Hey Tyrion, ich hab den chat eingeschaltet und das forum, falls wir mal gemeinsam online sind können wir ja mal chatten wenn Du magst. hab ein paar fragen an dich bzw. würd gern Deine meinung hören. zB überlege ich gerade, welche art der fußnoten am besten ist. ich hab mal drei beispiele ausprobiert beim artikel von Aegon I. Targaryen. wär cool, wenn Du mir sagen würdest, was Dir am besten gefällt, bin grad unschlüssig. Ich tendiere zum zweiten, also der Kurzversion, weil man dann schön auch mit tabellen fussnoten spaltenweise auflisten könnte. andererseits weiß ich nicht ob die kürzel nicht eher verwirren, aber über den link könnte man ja direkt auf der jeweiligen seite nachsehen, wär also nicht so schlimm. außerdem könnte man dann das verkleinern weglassen... VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 22:00, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hi Megarra, wir können gerne mal chatten um uns auszutauschen. Was die Sache mit den Fußnoten angeht, müssen wir uns überlegen, wer überhaupt auf diese Seite kommt... Ich denke die meisten Besucher kennen die Bücher, können also mit der zweiten Variante durchaus was anfangen. Für jemanden der allerdings ganz neu in der Materie ist, ist es bestimmt ein bisschen verwirrend und gewöhungsbedürftig (hierfür würde ich die dritte für Vorschlagen). Ich würde dennoch auch zur zweiten Variante tendieren. (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 23:00, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Quellenangaben Hallo Tyrion. Bin neu hier und wende mich mit meinem Anliegen mal an einen der Hauptunterhalter hier. Du erstellst ja öfter neue Einträge zu Charakteren oder Häusern. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, orientierst du dich dabei in erster Linie am englischsprachigen Wiki. Als Quellenangabe steht dann unter den meisten Einträgen einfach ein Verweis auf das enlischsprachige Wiki. Was jemandem, der gerne den Kontext oder den Ursprung einer hier getätigten Aussage nachvollziehen möchte, nicht wirklich weiterhilft. Wenn er dazu erst ins andere Wiki wechseln muss, kann er auch von Beginn an dort nachlesen. Deswegen meine Anregung, dass man die Quellenangaben des englischsprachigen Wikis gleich beim Erstellen eines neuen Eintrages übernimmt, entsprechend den deutschen Büchern umarbeitet und dann einfügt. Deine Gedanken dazu? Gruß The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 17:57, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Nein leider nicht!?! Bei gibts auch manchmal Hänger, aber nach einer halben Stunde gehts dann wieder. Kommt so einmal die Woche vor... Was passierte denn bei Dir genau? Megara77 (Diskussion) 10:27, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Komisch! Das geht bei mir ohne Probleme. Ich nutze immer oben rechts "Mitmachen" > "Seite erstellen"... Hast Du mal die Startseite probiert, da kann man den gewünschten Namen direkt eingeben unten rechts. Oder eben die roten Links anklicken. Gehts das auch nicht? Kannst mir auch sagen, welche Seiten, dann erstelle ich die schonmal blanko. Megara77 (Diskussion) 11:34, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wär aber kein Problem, geht ja schnell, Seitenname eintragen und return drücken ;) Megara77 (Diskussion) 11:59, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Sehr schön ;) Megara77 (Diskussion) 10:59, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage: Infobox Schlacht Hallo Tyrion, mit dieser Infobox scheint irgendwas nicht zu stimmen. Ich setze mich mal dran und versuche mich ein wenig an der Lösung des Problems. Vielleicht hast du ja auch eine Idee... Beste Grüße und Frohe Weihnachten! The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 13:06, 24. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Technische Dinge und Vorhaben Weiterleitung von The Sword of the Morning ''Hallo Megara, es macht Spaß, zu beobachten, wie das Wiki stetig wächst und gedeiht, wenn das so weiter funktioniert, stellen wir in einem Jahr womöglich eine ernsthafte Alternative zu Westeros.org für den deutschsprachigen Raum dar. ;-) :Das seh' ich ganz genauso ;) Vielen Dank auch für Deine Mitarbeit, das bringt uns wirklich sehr weiter... Ein paar Punkte: 1. Ich werde bald anfangen, die ganzen Berechnungen für Geburts-, Todes- und Ereignisdaten von ''A Wiki of Ice and Fire zu übersetzen. Das wird viele Jahresangaben noch fundierter werden lassen. Habe mir bereits die Genehmigung der Verfasserin dieser Seiten eingeholt.'' :Meinst Du die App? Sind da so viele neue Daten drin? Ich finde die "Years after Aegon's Conquest/Calculations Ages"-Seiten ehrlich gesagt nicht so schön und würde vorschlagen, dass wir die Kalkulationen auf die eigentliche Charakter-Seite als Kapitel platzieren. Was haltet ihr davon? - Danke für das Einholen der Erlaubnis!! 2. Ich werde mal bei den Verfassern von ''The World of Ice and Fire anfragen, ob wir das Bildmaterial aus dem Buch verwenden dürfen (sind einige nette Bilder dabei).'' :Ja, sehr schöne Bilder, wobei ich nicht glaub, dass die uns das vor Veröffentlichung des Buches in D erlauben... 3. Man kann jetzt auch mehr als zwei Wappen bei den Infoboxen der Charaktere hinzufügen. Lässt sich wahrscheinlich beliebig erweitern, obwohl es möglicherweise bei Charakteren wie Rohanne Weber Schwierigkeiten geben könnte... :Das hatte ich schonmal versucht, habs aber nicht hinbekommen. Super! Kriegt man das mittlere Wappen auch noch irgendwie mittig? (http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Alyssa_Velaryon) 4. Kann man die Wappen auf eine bestimmte Größe (250 oder 300) vereinheitlichen? Wenn man nämlich unterschiedliche Wappen von unterschiedlicher Größe in den Infoboxen der Charaktere hat, wirkt das etwas unschön (siehe: Alyssa Velaryon). :Ich denke nicht, denn das wird ja in der Infobox automatisch auf 50px verkleinert. Ich hab mal http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:300px-House_Targaryen.png auf 250x324px verkleinert, vielleicht bringt das was, wenn's aktualisiert wird, dauert bei Bildern ja manchmal ein bisschen. 5. Kennst Du eine Option, Zitate einzufügen? In manchen Fällen wäre das ganz praktisch und die Einrückmethode mit dem Doppelpunkt ist auf Dauer vielleicht nicht unbedingt die beste Lösung... :Vielleicht eine Zitat-Vorlage wie beim Schwester-Wiki: http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Zitatbox ?? 6. Sollen wir uns einigen auf das Einfügen einer Fußnote vor oder nach dem Satz abschließenden Punkt? Vermutlich ist das letztere die neue, amerikanische Variante, die sich mittlerweile auf Studienniveau durchgesetzt hat, wenn sich die Fußnote auf den ganzen Abschnitt bezieht. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine "alte" Weise auch noch geht, aber es sind ja ca. 90% der Seiten so angelegt. Wenn ihr sagt, ihr wollt lieber die neue, dann werd ich mich umgewöhnen und die 90% peu á peu ändern. VG 13:08, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Tarbecks u Co Danke für die Korrekturen, hab mich schon gewundert, weil ich wußte, dass die Tarbecks ausgestorben sind, aber auf der Heraldry-Seite waren das die einzigen mit Sternen... VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 09:30, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Die Welt von Eis und Feuer Ich hab mal ne Frage: Hast du eigentlich die deutsche Übersetzung von "Die Welt von Eis und Feuer"? Ich habe sie nämlich nicht und kann deshalb auch nicht immer alles korrekt übersetzten. So ist die Übersetzung von "Tumbleton" ja "Stolperstadt" (ob das jetzt besser oder schlechter klingt, sei mal da hin gestellt). Da wir ein deutsches Wiki sind, finde ich schon, dass wir immer die Übersetzung aus den Büchern verwenden sollten, soweit vorhanden. Was meinst du dazu? (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 14:42, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC)) Bin absolut Deiner Meinung (auch was die Übersetzung angeht, siehe "Brustwarzen"). Wir sollten auch bei den Fußnoten die deutschen Kapitel verwenden, hab ich "The Sword" schon vorgeschlagen. Hab mir das Buch heute morgen gekauft, gibt's ja wohl erst seit gestern, stolze 30 Euro... naja, dafür ist es echt schick. Ich werd in der nächsten Zeit versuchen, die eingedeutschten Begriffe zu ersetzen, für die es bislang noch keine Übersetzung gab. Kannst mich aber auch fragen, falls Du Dir das nicht kaufen willst... Viele Grüße Megara77 (Diskussion) 14:57, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Übersetzungen Hi! Ich finde trotzdem, wir sollten noch einen Hinweis in den Artikeln über die alte Übersetzung geben, sonst findet jemand, der zB den Namen Harren Haare in einem Buch findet und im Wikia nachschlägt, ja gar nichts... Ich werd die Löschanträge mal mit Weiterleitungen versehen. Für den Hinweis auf die alte Überstzung hab ich drei Vorschläge: *1. entweder direkt nach dem Namen: ''Harren Hoffart (alte Übersetzung: Harren Haare; engl.: Harren Hoare), war...'' *2. am Ende des einleitenden Abschnitts als Hinweis, ähnlich wie "In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von..." - z.B.: In den älteren Büchern wird der Name "Hoare" übersetzt mit "Haare". *3. als Hinweis über dem Artikel wie bei den Begriffserklärungen VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 06:49, 21. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Löschanfrage Hey, ich hab von "Deiner Seite" Sturm der Schwerter/Charaktere die noch fehlenden Infomationen in Sturm der Schwerter - Appendix übertragen und will fragen, ob es okay ist, wenn ich die jetzt lösche, sonst haben wir die doppelt. VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 10:58, 3. Mai 2015 (UTC) Alles klar, schon geschehen, ist ja fast identisch mit den Appedices. VGMegara77 (Diskussion) 13:35, 3. Mai 2015 (UTC) Bilder der TV-Serie Hi, ich hab mal im Forum eine Diskussion eröffnet, damit wir da alle vier ein bisschen diskutieren können, bevor wir jetzt auf vier Diskussionsseiten gleichzeitig posten. VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 17:17, 8. Mai 2015 (UTC)